


Something to confess

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Eleanor is tired of lying





	

Eleanor laid in bed focusing on Tahani. She was trying to take it all in, the way Tahani’s hands felt against her stomach, the slight whistle her nose made when she was fast asleep. She wanted to remember it all because when Tahani woke up everything was going to change.

She didn’t want it to. For the first time in her life she felt like she was right where she belonged, but she didn’t belong here. There was another Eleanor out there who deserved this life, and after everything she did when she was alive she deserved that life.

“Mmm,” Tahani whispered placing her lips on Eleanor’s shoulder. “So tense.”

“Yeah.” Eleanor closed her eyes tight. She would not cry. “I have a lot on my mind.”

Tahani buried her head into the crook of Eleanor’s neck. “Whatever it is it’ll be okay,” she mumbled.

Eleanor took a breath. This was it. It had to be now or else she’d never do it.

“No, it isn’t.”

Eleanor rolled over to face Tahani. She had to do this face to face.

“Tahani, there’s something I need to tell you.”


End file.
